It All Happened At Chez Magnific
by MewHanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang all live in a mansion where on the first floor is the restaurant they own. All is fine and dandy until two new people come along. What happens next? Inu/Kag, Mir/San
1. The New Waitress

Chez Magnific

_**It All Happened At Chez Magnific!**_

Summary: Inuyasha and the gang all live in a mansion where on the first floor is the restaurant that they own. All is fine and dandy until two people come along. What happens next? Inu/Kag, Mir/San

_**It All Happened At Chez Magnific!**_

**A/N: All of them are old enough to live by themselves except for Rin, Souta, and Kohaku. They live with their 'guardians'.**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagura- 26**

**Inuyasha/Miroku- 22**

**Kagome/Sango- 21 ½**

**Shippou- 19**

**Kohaku- 16**

**Rin/Souta- 15**

**Disclaimer: My lawyers tell me that I don't own Inuyasha. -sighs wistfully- You know what? Who cares? One day it will be mine and in the meantime this is my story and I do own one character! Wait! Make that two!**

**Chapter 1: New Waitress**

Kagome was running around making sure each table had what it needed before she let the first customers in. She usually didn't do that part, but Sango was sick no matter how much she tried to convince them she wasn't or try to get out of her bed. Kirara was with her to make sure she didn't leave her room except to go to the bathroom. She sighed in relief when she finished and brought in the first customers.

"Welcome to Chez Magnific. How many are in your party?"

"Five."

"Please come this way," she said as she led them to a five seating table. "Here are your menus. Your waiter will be here soon to take your order." She looked up to make sure that Shippou was ready for work. Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru were in the kitchen with Miroku cooking. Jaken would clear the tables when a group left so it would be ready for another. Kagura washed the dishes that piled up in the kitchen and dried them with her wind. Rin, Ayame, Souta, and Kohaku were also waiters/waitresses working here.

Here was the mansion that they lived and worked in. When you walked in through the front door, there would be three doors and a staircase. You would have to go straight to go into the restaurant. When you walk in and look to your left there was the staircase leading to the next two floors which contained their bedrooms, bathrooms, training rooms, and library. The other two doors on the first level were also bedrooms. They were on either side across from each other.

After a few groups came, the place started to get packed. The waiters were running around and the cooks were frying, sizzling, grilling, etc. to quickly get the orders to the customers. When it was an hour to closing time, a girl came and Kagome seated her. She was about twentyish, petite, and had hazel eyes and long brown hair. She ordered and then noticed how hard it was with so few people working here and decided that she would ask the question, that she had been thinking of for a while, when Kagome came to give her the bill. It wasn't too long after that decision that Kagome did come.

"Um, excuse me. I know you're busy, but can I ask you a question?"

"Quickly!"

"Can I work here?"

"What?"

"Can I work here?" she asked slowly.

"Pay your bill, sit at the bar, and wait until this closes, then, we can talk," she said as she whisked away with the girl's credit card and bill. She came and gave her the card back, then went to seat the next person. The girl walked to the bar where Sango was. (A/N: she escaped and Kirara is watching her down here making sure she doesn't overexert herself)

"What would you like?"

"Jack Daniels and coke."

"Coming up. Didn't you just eat?"

"Yeah. I asked the hostess a question and she told me to wait here until the night was over. It's only another half hour, anyways."

"What did you ask her?" Sango asked as she gave her the drink. She took a sip before replying.

"If I could have a job."

"You're hired."

"What?"

"We need more help and you look like you could be handy. Myoga!"

"Yes?"

"We have a new girl. I just hired…"

"Lauren," the girl filled in.

"I just hired Lauren."

"Okay, first, you may not want to, but you need to live here."

"Fine by me, I was looking for an apartment anyways."

"Next your uniform. Skirt or slacks?"

"Skirt."

"Okay. What hours are you okay with?"

"I'm not really a morning person but I can get up any time you need me to."

"Flexible schedule, that's great. What position would you like?"

"I can do any one that you want me to."

"For now, you'll be a waitress."

"Fine. When do I start?"

"Could you start now? It's the end of the night, but we need someone to wipe down the tables."

"Sure. Afterwards, can I go home to pack my stuff?"

"Of course. You can at your house tonight and bring your stuff tomorrow. We'll be expecting you at nine tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes, yes. You better get started. Sango will give you whatever you need for tonight to clean. See you bright and early. I'll tell everybody." With that, Myoga (He's still a flea) hopped away.

"Weird," she said shaking her head. Taking the supplies from Sango, she replied, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to give you some warnings first. Miroku will feel you up. If he does, just tell me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind being sprawled out on the floor with lumps on his head if he touches me."

"I like you already. Anyway, Sesshoumaru is really stoic. Be respectful of him or you'll regret it." Lauren snorted at this but Sango continued, "Inuyasha has a foul mouth and a bad temper. Kohaku is pretty quiet. Rin is very social. Shippou is very expressional with his feelings. Myoga will suck some of your blood. Then again, he's a flea so it's expected. Kagome is pretty nice, easily impressed sometimes, and is a hothead when it comes to Inuyasha. You might want to stay away when they're in an argument and she sits him. Kagura isn't really a talkative person. She's not easily impressed and may pretend to ignore you while she's actually analyzing you. I think that's about it. Oh, I'm very skilled in martial arts and you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Thanks for the review. I have to go clean now," Lauren said grabbing the stuff and turned around just to become faced at Kagome.

"She's hired?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, Myoga was just questioning her and I was just giving her the lowdown."

"Fine." She turned around and watched Lauren. "Do you think she'll be fine?"

"She looks tough enough to handle almost anything."

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: Thank you to any one who has read this. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic and I won't be hurt if you really, really critic this story. The more reviews, the better. This story is for all of you and I want to make sure it goes as you guys like it.**

**TBC…**

_**It All Happened At Chez Magnific!**_

**Chapter 2: The Hassled**

The first day, Lauren drove into the driveway and started to take boxes and two suitcases from the trunk. She met Myoga and found out she could choose either bedroom that was on the first floor. She immediately went to the right since the door seemed closer and she just wanted to. Luckily, she picked the right room, the bigger room. It had a queen sized bed, dresser, decent sized closet, door that led to her bathroom, and bookshelves all around the room.

"Thanks, Myoga."

"It is no problem, Lauren. It is nice to have fresh blood around here." He paused. "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell anyone else about your being hired." Then, she heard it. Someone or something was thundering down the stairs and the next moment the door was banged open. "Ever heard of knocking?" she muttered earning her a glare.

"Who the fuck is this, Myoga?"

"Oh, sorry Master Inuyasha. This is our newest employee and house member, Lauren."

"Who the fuck said she was going to live and work here?"

"Master Inuyasha! Surely you can't be that much out of your senses? We could always use the extra help and I feel that she will come in handy." Throughout all of this, Lauren had stared dumbstruck at Inuyasha. You'd be surprised if a male with amber eyes, silver hair, and _doggie _ears came barging into your room. Were those real? Coming back into the conversation, she was annoyed at how they were talking, and about her! She decided she needed to something.

"Handy? You're making me feel like an object, not a human being. And stop talking as if I'm not here!" she yelled just loud enough to be heard over their arguments. They both stared at her. Myoga in disbelief because she had seemed timid and Inuyasha in annoyance at being interrupted. "Thank you. Now, if you don't like me here well yippie-kay-yay motherfucker. I'm staying and that's final. As for work, I can do any position at any time that you need me to _and _you do need more hands around here to help. That's my final word!" she said then crossed her arms. Myoga looked at Inuyasha and nodded in approval of her and her words then left.

Inuyasha looked over at her and growled, "Fine, you get to stay here but stay out of my way and leave me alone."

"Ha! She was right, you are a hothead."

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!"

"I'd appreciate it if you used my name not bitch. Now please leave my room. I'm sweaty and need a shower and change of clothes," she said coolly as she held open the door. Inuyasha stalked out after glaring at her. "Phew!" she said before showering and changing.

_Later:_

"Okay, are you sure you're ready to waitress?" Kagome asked as Lauren changed into her new uniform.

"I'll be fine." Her voice came out muffled and then she herself came out. She had a black skirt, white silk blouse, black vest, an apron, and black sneakers. She didn't want to be running back and forth in heels.

"You look good. Now, come on. There are already people waiting to be seated," Kagome said as she dragged her out. Kagome started her job and Lauren waited a little bit before she thought they were ready to order.

"I'm Lauren and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Champagne please. We're celebrating our parents' anniversary," the youngest of the four answered.

"Coming right up." She went and poured four glasses. She brought them and the bottle in a bucket of ice to their table.

"Here's your champagne! Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like…" And the whole night went just like that. Then, there always has to be that disturbance.

"I showed you your seat so sit down and leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. Lauren looked up to see Kagome glowering at a young man. He had his black hair held up in a high ponytail with a brown headband to keep the bangs out of his green eyes. When he smiled, you could see his fangs. Lauren decided that that was enough.

"Excuse me. May I help you?" she said intervening between the two.

"Yes, you can leave the two of us alone," he replied curtly.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep hassling our employees."

"There will be no need for that, right Kagome?" he said looking at her with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Yes, there will if you don't leave me alone. I guess I won't have to introduce your waitress for tonight since she is already here," she said before she left.

"What do you want to drink?" Lauren decided not to be polite to him since he wasn't.

"Miller."

"One minute." She turned around and stalked away. As she was getting it, she saw Kagome finish up talking to Inuyasha who looked stark raving mad. "Hey, Kagome!" she called as Kagome started walking back to the podium where the reservation book was. Kagome stopped next to her. "How often does he come here?"

"Very and he never shuts up."

"How about this? I'm already bored waitressing anyway. You tell Myoga how 'good' I was and tell him that I should now become the seating hostess. Then, you become a waitress, cook, whatever. If you're a waitress, just steer clear of his table."

"Thanks so much, Lauren. Myoga said you would be handy."

"No problem and yes, I am. You have more customers." They each hurried their separate ways; Kagome to the customers and Lauren to the dumbo that messed with the wrong girl.

"Here. Hungry?"

"No thank you."

"Then, you should have sat at the bar."

"I prefer the view from this table."

"Idiot," she muttered as she walked away.

_She doesn't know what trouble she just got herself into. _Koga thought as he sipped his beer watching her go to a different table.

**A/N: I'm not sure what trouble she got herself into and if you could give me ideas of what to put into the next chapter, or the chapter name for that matter, please tell me. I was going to have him stay in the other room that's on the first floor and I thought that they take him in only because he was injured. If you have any ideas how, run it past me! Thanks. R&R**

**TBC…**

_**It All Happened At Chez Magnific!**_

**Chapter 3: **


	2. The Hassled

**Chapter 2: The Hassled**

The first day, Lauren drove into the driveway and started to take boxes and two suitcases from the trunk. She met Myouga and found out she could choose either bedroom that was on the first floor. She immediately went to the right since the door seemed closer and she just wanted to. Luckily, she picked the right room, the bigger room. It had a queen sized bed, dresser, decent sized closet, door that led to her bathroom, and bookshelves all around the room.

"Thanks, Myouga."

"It is no problem, Lauren. It is nice to have fresh blood around here." He paused. "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell anyone else about your being hired." Then, she heard it. Someone or something was thundering down the stairs and the next moment the door was banged open. "Ever heard of knocking?" she muttered earning her a glare.

"Who the fuck is this, Myouga?"

"Oh, sorry Master Inuyasha. This is our newest employee and house member, Lauren."

"Who the fuck said she was going to live and work here?"

"Master Inuyasha! Surely you can't be that much out of your senses? We could always use the extra help and she'll be useful." Throughout all of this, Lauren had stared dumbstruck at Inuyasha. You'd be surprised if a male with amber eyes, silver hair, and _**doggie**_ears came barging into your room. _Were those real?_ Coming back into the conversation, she was annoyed at how they were talking, and about her! She decided she needed to something.

"Useful? You're making me feel like an object, not a human being. And stop talking as if I'm not here!" she yelled just loud enough to be heard over their arguments. They both stared at her; Myouga in disbelief because she had seemed timid, and Inuyasha in annoyance at being interrupted and pain for his ears. "Thank you. Now, if you don't like me here well yippie-kay-yay motherfucker. I'm staying and that's final. As for work, I can do any position at any time that you need me to _and _you do need more hands around here to help. That's my final word!" she said then crossed her arms. Myouga looked at Inuyasha and nodded in approval of her and her words then left.

Inuyasha looked over at her and growled, "Fine, you get to stay here but stay out of my way and leave me alone."

"Ha! She was right, you are a hothead."

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!"

"I'd appreciate it if you used my name not bitch. Now please leave my room. I'm sweaty and need a shower and change of clothes," she said coolly as she held open the door. Inuyasha stalked out after glaring at her. "Phew!" she said before showering and changing.

_Later:_

"Okay, are you sure you're ready to waitress?" Kagome asked as Lauren changed into her new uniform.

"I'll be fine." Her voice came out muffled and then she herself came out. She had a black skirt, white silk blouse, black vest, a half-apron (the ones that tie around your waist or hips), and black sneakers. She didn't want to be running back and forth in heels.

"You look good. Now, come on. There are already people waiting to be seated," Kagome said as she dragged her out. Kagome started her job and Lauren waited a little bit before she thought they were ready to order.

"I'm Lauren and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Champagne please. We're celebrating our parents' anniversary," the youngest of the four answered.

"Coming right up." She went and poured four glasses. She brought them and the bottle in a bucket of ice to their table.

"Here's your champagne! Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like…" And the whole night went just like that. Then, there always has to be that disturbance.

"I showed you your seat so sit down and leave me alone!" Kagome's yell echoed throughout the whole restaurant. Lauren looked up to see Kagome glowering at a young man. He had his black hair held up in a high ponytail with a brown headband to keep the bangs out of his blue eyes. When he smiled, you could see his fangs. Lauren decided that that was enough.

"Excuse me. May I help you?" she said intervening between the two.

"Yes, you can leave the two of us alone," he replied curtly.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep hassling our employees."

"There will be no need for that, right Kagome?" he said looking at her with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Yes, there will if you don't leave me alone. I guess I won't have to introduce your waitress for tonight since she is already here," she said before she left.

"Whatcha want?" Lauren decided not to be polite to him since he wasn't.

"Miller."

"Wait." She turned around and stalked away. As she was getting it, she saw Kagome finish up talking to Inuyasha who looked stark raving mad. "Hey, Kagome!" she called as Kagome started walking back to the podium where the reservation book was. Kagome stopped next to her. "How often does he come here?"

"Very and he never shuts up."

"How about this? I'm already bored waitressing anyway. You tell Myouga how

'good' I was and tell him that I should now become the seating hostess. Then, you become a waitress, cook, whatever. If you're a waitress, just steer clear of his table."

"Thanks so much, Lauren. Myouga said you would be handy."

"No problem and yes, I am. You have more customers." They each hurried their separate ways; Kagome to the customers and Lauren to the dumbo that messed with the wrong girl. Though when she first grabbed the beer, she made sure to give it a good shake.

"Here. Hungry?"

"No thank you."

"Then, you should have sat at the bar," she grouched.

"I prefer the view from this table."

"Idiot," she muttered as she walked away.

_She doesn't know what trouble she just got herself into. _Koga thought as he sipped his beer, after it had squirted him when he first opened it, watching her go to a different table.

**A/N: I'm not sure what trouble she got herself into and if you could give me ideas of what to put into the next chapter, or the chapter name for that matter, please tell me. I was going to have him stay in the other room that's on the first floor and I thought that they take him in only because he was injured. If you have any ideas how, run it past me! Thanks. R&R**

**TBC…**


End file.
